Troubled waters
by electricgurl
Summary: Brennan gets into trouble with the law and needs help but will he get the help he wants....please r&r flames are welcome sorry about the rating I had to change it i found out R wasn't right sorry enjoy ***very old story***
1. Chapter 1

Title: Troubled Water 

Author: electricgurl 

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca 

Rating: R 

Paring: Shalimar and Brennon 

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I do own my own ideas and characters. Summary: Brennon's framed for a crime he didn't do. 

A/N: anything in Italics is someone's thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Prologue**  
  


        "Mr.Mulwray is begin to become a problem for us." Mason Eckheart said turning away from the huge glass window in his office and turning towards a young female agent that stood in front of him. 

"Yes sir." She stated simply. 

"And we need to take him out of the picture."     

"I think I now the perfect way." Then the women turned on one foot and began to leave.   "OH and Miss. O'Leary." 

"Yes." 

"If you screw up remember our deal." He said. The young women closed her eyes yes she remembered the deal. 

*** 

Amelia closed her eyes and moved her finger threw her long golden hair. I cannot fail if I do my brother will be dead and I'll be next. She thought. Then she moved silently down the hall and then moved to the phone and pressed in the number for Proxy Blue information hotline. 

"Yes I would like to talk to Proxy Blue." 

"Yes I know she's busy but she'll want to hear what I have to say." _God forbid what I'm about_ _to do_. And then Proxy blue came on the line. 

"What do you want?" The voice asked. 

"I want to tell you that there is a hot tip from the police about a man called Brennon Mulwray."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Brennan what are you doing?" Shalimar asked as she came around the corner. "Nothing much I was just you know chilling." He answered returning to his book, which he had in his lap. "What ya reading." "A book," he said lifting his head once again and sighed. "Shal, what is it? What do u want?" Shalimar tried to look shocked at the way he said it but ended up giggling and sat down beside him. "Why do you think I want something . I mean that hurts." she stopped then lean over and began to read out of the first page.  
  
"Death be not proud, though some have called thee  
  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;  
  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
  
Die not, poor death, nor yet canst thou kill me.  
  
From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,  
  
Much pleasure, then from thee much more must flow,  
  
And soonest our best men with thee do go,  
  
Rest of their bones, and souls' delivery.  
  
Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,  
  
And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell,  
  
And poppy, or charms can make us sleep as well,  
  
And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?  
  
One short sleep past, we wake eternally,  
  
And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die." Shalimar paused after reading this then lend against him. "Strong stuff what is it?" "It's from John Donne ." he looked her in the eyes "do u like it." Then he leaned over her and cupped her face. "What is the reason for living if you can not love." Then he leaned closer and kissed her softly on the lips then he reached behind her head and drew her closer and there kissing became more strong and within a few minutes the was in a full make-out session Brennan's book fell of his lap as he began to hold her with both hands. Shalimar moaned and moved on top of Brennan then they heard someone clearing their throat. Shalimar lifted her head and found herself facing Adam who looked very embarrasses that he had seen the two making out. Shalimar felt bad she found that she couldn't look him in the face. "Hey Adam sup?" Brennan asked sitting up bushing his hair back into some kind of order. "I want you to watch Proxy blue I think you might find it interesting." Adam told him. Then he turned and left. "Brennan I feel so bad." Shalimar said turning her head away from his. Then she picked up his book and handed it to him. "You better go and see what this is all about." Then she got up and left. "Damm." Brennan said then he pushed himself up and went up into the rec. room where everyone but Shalimar and himself was waiting. "Hey so what's happening that you need me to see." Then Jesse turned to the wall and spoke. "Proxy Blue on." Then the TV screen flicker on and Proxy blue appeared on the screen. "-And in other news the police and other government officials are looking for this man." Then as Brennan watched his image took up half the screen. "He is wanted for a number of offenses one of which being murder as seen he here." Another image flickers to life and took up one third of the screen it was a movie of sort as a man of Brennan's height and hair color shot a man then pulled out a knife and walked over to the victim and cut the throat ear to ear. "As you all see he is armed and thought to be dangerous. So far he has escaped capture but the police and FBI feel that they will be catching him as soon as possible. If you have anything that can help this case it would be rewarded. And if you see him in the street make sure you still have your wallet after that I've been told he's a wonderful pickpocket." After they had turned the show off the turned to look at Brennan who of which now sat on the chair just inside the rec. room and was quietly thinking about what he had just seen. He stood back up and cleared his throat then turned on one foot and left. Once he was outside of the door then he took of running towards the garage then he walked towards the keys and pulled out the keys to the motorcycle and took off. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Brennan didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he needed to get out of the sanctuary and fast he rolled to a stop as the light ahead of him turned red. What is going on I didn't to those things if I didn't who did? As he was thinking he didn't notice the other motorcycle that pulled up beside him. He turned his head and looked at the bike it was a bright brilliant red he looked at the bran name and smiled it was the same as his Harley Davison He then looked at the driver and saw that it was a women about 26 years old she had bright red hair that shown in the light she turned her head towards him and smile she had bright green eyes and Brennon notice her hair color match exactly perfect to her bike. She turned her head forward and grinned. Then the light changed color and she took off Brennan smiled and shook his head and chased after her. He watched as she turned a hard left turn and then pulled her bike around and stopped then she rolled it over to Brennan. "I know all about the murder and I can help you. If you can find me." She whispered in his ear. Then she took off and Brennan was to stunned to move.  
  
*  
  
Brennan pulled the bike over and parked it in the front of a club he got off and moved into the club slowly walking to the bar. what did that girl mean? She knows about the murder but I didn't murder anyone. or did I. what if they found out. No that's impossible no one knows except. she's gone out of my life she took my money and left. He turned to the bar tender as he told him to buy a drink or leave. He ordered a shot of tequila and sat down on a stool and waited for his drink. The men returned and placed the drink in front of Brennan then left after Brennan paid him. He mumbled something and Brennan smiled. Shaking his head he took his drink and wondered into the club.  
  
*  
  
The girl from the bike pulled up into an apartment building parking lot and parked the bike and hung her helmet on the handle. She smiled and moved to the elevator and pushed the up button she pulled out a cell phone and hit 0. " Operator. How may I help you?" "I would like the number for Mason Eckheart Please." Then the doors opened and she stepped in.  
  
  
  
*** Three hours later.  
  
" Hey buddy. You have to go its closing time." The bartender was talking to Brennan who was leaning over his drink. "Oh come on just one more drink." " You don't need one more drink." "Fine." Brennan stood up and grabbed his jacket and left. He stumbled out of the door and found his bike and grabbed his helmet and shoved it on. He grabbed his bike and pulled it up right and straddled it. Then he revved it up and pulled out and smiled as he took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Can anyone please tell me how you stop the download from making everything come together? And thanxs to all the people that have R&R keep them coming. 


	4. Chapter 3 sorry so long to get this up E...

**Chapter 3**

       "Shal, do u think Brennon did what they said he did?¿?" Emma asked.

       "No," after a small pause, "Do you?"

       "I don't know what to think I mean I know he hasn't since he joined Mutant X but he had a different life before this and you never know." 

       Then Jesse walked in. "What are you gals talking about?" He asked looking at them from the kitchen.

       "Nothing." They both replied.

       "Really I thought I heard you talking about Brennon and his past I don't blame you I would like to know why he left here so quickly."

       "I'm sure he had a perfect reason and that he'll be back and fill us in." Shalimar said jumping to Brennon's defense.

       "Hey calm down, Shal I'm not saying he did anything I was just talking."

       "I know it's just that I… don't know it didn't feel right … the way you was talking about him it… I don't know anymore." She said in frustration then she let out a soft scream. "I just want to know that he's okay and nothing has happen to him." She quickly nodded to herself. " Yes that's it." She said almost talking to her self not the others. Those were known looking at her silently.   

                                           ***

       Brennon loved the way that the wind blew threw his hair the way the bike made tight turns on a dime he loved ever thing right know and he couldn't tell you why… he sped past the mall and the police station and cruised threw a few red lights _Ha no one and nothing can stop me... I'm kind of like the gingerbread man. _Then as he cruised threw another red light he screamed at the top of his lungs "Ha ha ha you can catch me I'm the gingerbread man." As he was yelling that he never saw the motorcycle that pulled up beside him or the fist that hit him. 

He lost control of the bike and it spun out from under him leaving him in mid-air the he fall and began to roll when he came to a stop he was on his stomach and bleeding from many different place's he groaned and began to pick himself up but once he had got on his hands and knees some one placed weight onto his back and it was all he could do to keep himself up led a lone fight the weight of the other person's foot in the small of his back. He gave up and felt the wind being taken out of him when the person send a kick to his stomach it was so hard it flipped him over and he landed on his back looking up at the person. All he could see was the bottom of the helmet of which he did have one on. The person placed their foot on his chest as they took off their helmet. He was shocked when long bright red hair fell down around the attacker shoulders. Then he recognized the women's figure.

"Hey I know you." He managed to say. The he had so much blood in his mouth that he had to turn his head to spit the blood out.

"Really I thought you'd be to drunk to recognize me but I guess I was wrong 'cause here we are and you know who I am."

"Well I don't really know you I just know your face and well I'll just shut-up I'm talking to much." Brennon said closing his mouth then opening once again yepping like a little dog that had been hit once again.

"Yes you do talk to much and it looks like you are hurt so maybe you should be quiet and listen to me and then you can decide if you want my help or not."

                                    ***

"Adam, I lost Brennon's signal." Emma said after she had been staring at a screen.

"Don't be to worried he could have just taken it off." He replied

"Or worse." Emma said looking back at the computer wishing the little black dot back on to the screen.


	5. Author Note

Author note: Hey all so sorry this took so long but the fourth chapter is up and under number 4 and as soon as possible I'll get chapter 5 typed up and downloaded I just have to finish it. In the mean time read and enjoy and please con't to r&r and also to the one person that said Brennon doesn't drive a motorcycle yes he does or at least he did in the 2nd season when they went back into the past… J 


	6. Finally the next chapter

Chapter: 4

          A/N: Hey all so sorry, I've taken so long but I've been busy with school work and posting another story anywhos here it goes….eNjOy….

          Emma was still sitting by the computer when Jesse woke up the next morning. The only thing he notice that was different was that she was asleep. Jesse went and softly woke her.

          "Emma, wake-up it's morning."

          "Jesse,' she said sleepily, "What time is it?"

          He told a quick look at his watch and told her. " Close to 8  I thought that you would want to be woke up because me and Shal are going to try and  find out what happen to Brennan and we thought that you could help us so wake-up. You should get changed still the same get up and when your ready me and Shal will be in the Kitchen waiting for you."

          Emma nodded and went up to her room and took a quick shower then pulled on a new top and a skirt. Then she pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and walked down to the kitchen where everyone was. She smiled when she walked in there was Shalimar sitting with a cup of coffee in her hands eyeing Jesse who was eyeing her coffee.

          "Well we know one thing already." Emma said laughing.

          "What's that?" Shalimar said looking up at her.

          "I now for a fact now that you aren't a morning person." Both Emma and Jesse laughed at that all Shalimar could do was growl then she to began to laugh.

          "Guys, that's not funny." Shalimar said between giggles.

          A few minutes later Adam walked in they were still giggling.

          "Did I miss something?" he asked.

          "No not really." Emma said pausing to breath. "So when are we leaving?"

          "A.S.A.P." Adam said. "I just saw the bike he had taken out… It was smashed up. He must have been in a accident."

          Shalimar stopped smiling and frowned so did Jesse. Emma looked at Adam. "His he…" She couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to.

          "I don't know Emma there was no body at the scene but that doesn't mean much."

          _"I'd know…At lest I think I would…."_Emma thought

                                                ****

Brennan woke up with a start and instantly felt the pain flowing through his body. He thought it felt like a river flowing threw him. He took a look around and noticed that he was in a small apartment most likely on the west in of town he could hear Children playing outside. He noticed that there was a window one the wall facing the door and that the walls were painted a deep rich Cyan. He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling there was a fan and a light the fan was going on a light speed the light was turned on and Brennan guessed that it was on the outside of the door. He sighed and lifted himself up wincing in pain he swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. The pain suddenly tripled and he felt extremely tired. _No time to sleep I have to find out where I am._ He stood up and was overcome with a wave of sickness he pushed his head up into the air and breathed deeply the sickness pasted and he walked to the door. Just then the light flicked on and the door open and a woman with long bright red hair and green eyes came in.

          "Hey you're the one would hit me." He said.

          "Hey it was for your own good." She told him.

          "I don't know how punching me off my bike; that was moving I might add; is for my own GOOD."

          "Someone is after you and they want you really bad." She said

          "Really I would have never thought that because I was accused of a crime that I never did!" He yelled at her. "Why do you think I was drinking it's not like I go and get slammed every night for fun because it's a BITCH the next morning." He informed her.

          "Oh by the way…my name is Sita…. and I'm a mutant and a theft and it's nice to meet you Brennan."

          "How do you know my name?"

          "I'm….how can I say this… yea I use to work at Genomex I know every thing about Mutant x  and Genomex." She looked up at the ceiling. "Everything."

          "And you say that as a bad thing."

          "If you knew half the things I knew…" She trailed off. "Never mind."

She muttered. "Here put these on." She said passing him a pair of jeans a top and shoes. "Your other one's are…well full of blood if you haven't noticed. 

          Brennan looked down and saw that the clothes he had on were full of blood and the pants well they were ripped apart and the top had a whole hole in the side. _Damm I liked these._ "Thanks." Was all he could say and with that the woman turned and left leaving Brennan to get changed.


	7. Chapter 5: Cat and mouse

Chapter 5: Cat and Mouse

After Brennan had a shower he put the clothes Sita had gave him on and walked out into the hall. Man was he every sore. He was bruised and cut all up his back and his legs were nothing but bruises the water hadn't help the showerhead had pulsed water and he thought it was torture but at least he was clean. He moved threw the house to fine Sita in the kitchen cooking.

"Thought that you'd be hungry." She said. As she passed him a cup of coffee. He smiled and took the coffee.

"Thanks." he looked back at her. "How do you know me?"

"Everyone in the business does, well did." She frowned. 

"Really in the good way or the bad way?"

"Both really." she finished frying his eggs and put then on a plate and passed it to him she grabbed her plate and her toast and made her way to the table. She sat down followed by Brennan. They ate for a while then as they drank there coffee they talked some more.

"So how'd you fine me?"

"I knew how to look."

"Really how?"

"Look I had been looking for you before you disappeared off the face of the earth I was looking for a partner for a job."

"Oh."He frowned." How do I know if you aren't some cop or something and you just keeping me here till your pals come and get me."

"Because the cops aren't the ones after you." she said standing up picking up the two plates and moving back to the kitchen. Placing the dishes in the sink she finished her coffee and then put the cup in to. She turned around to face him she pulled her self to sit on the counter." Look it's Eckart that's after you you're getting to be too much trouble for him and he wants to get rid of you he has a new mutant out for you and trust me when I say that she has nothing to loss. The only reason she has is that if she fails her and her brother will be killed and she'll never let that happen because they have a special bond. Something about their powers it bond then when they were born. Both of their parents were mutants... powerful ones at that."

"So If their so powerful, why don't they just get rid of Eckart and leave?"

Sita sighed "it's not so simple. They need each other to be so powerful and then brother has been in a drug-coma since the age of 13. The girl doesn't have the power to overthrow Eckart with out her brother so this is how it's been for close to 10 years. She's been Eckart's little servant always with the threat of death for her and her brother hanging over her head." she paused for a moment to let this sink in and then finished." so as you can see she hasn't failed and this case makes a really big deal. If she kills you Eckart is going to let her brother go."

"By He'd never do that." Brennan said shocked by what he's hearing.

"She doesn't know any better she thinks he will. So she wouldn't stop until your dead or she is from trying to get you."

Brennan sighed holding his head in his hands." I guess we'll need some help huh."

"I Guess so but who's going to help us you're wanted for murder and I'm a well known thief."

"I know so people do you still have my ring?"

Yeah here." she said as she pulled it out of her back pocket. She throw it to him and he slipped it on to his hand.

*

Emma was watching the screen on board the double Helix when Brennan's signal flashed to life. She sighed with relief. She had loss "touch" with him late last night and was worried ever since.

"I just picked up his singal."She took Jesse who was up front piloting to plane.

"Okay where is it?"

"It's" Emma pulled up the map and quickly found his position. "293 west cove." she stated. As she watched she saw 4 SUVs headed towards that location. "Jesse you better hurry. It's Eckart's men threw closing in on his location and fast." She said.

"Okay hold on. "He said as he told control off manual and turned the plane around and quickly towards Brennan's location hopefully fast enough.

*

Brennan was sitting with his eyes closed when he heard it a soft click of a lock being picked he quickly got to his feet and walked softly towards the front of the apartment. He saw women with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. She had a pair of black pants and a zip up sweater on. She had he hair pulled back into a ponytail. He watched as her eyes flashed.Great.He thought. A feral just what I needed. She quickly and quietly made her way into the room. Brennan backing up into then room where he had woke up in. I hope they didn't get Sita she was a nice girl is. He moved quietly to the bathroom not closing the door knowing that she would hear it. Hope Shal and they get here soon or they fine a dead Brennan.he softly sat down and waited.

*

Amelia could smell him it was just a matter of time before she found him. She had told the other's to wait outside so she could deal with this problem They hadn't like that but since when had she gave a Damm what others thought. She told other breath and received another whiff of him. Smiling she got down to business. She had all day.

*

As soon and they landed and got out Shalimar had smelt her. She growled and her eyes flashed. Emma sensed the change and sent a calming picture to her. God I hate that when you do that. She thought to Emma.

No you don't. Emma sent back. Shalimar smiled and pushed forward. Moving to Brennan smelling his fear.

I hope he's okay. She thought.

He's fine. Emma said inside her head.

I know it's just...She couldn't finish her thought.

I know...Emma thought.

*

Amelia was surprised when she smelt her there wasn't any other feral on the team she had made sure of it. The she growled deep in her throat she knew who that was it was Shalimar Fox of Mutant x which meant that the others went far behind. Got to hurry I don't have much time left. She moved faster just searching the house forgetting about her game of Cat and Mouse.


	8. Chapter 6: Fear

Chapter 6: Fear  
  
Brennan was terrified. He tried to calm down Ferals loved fear that thrived on it. Just calm down. He thought he sensed movement and moved as quickly and quietly as possible away. Frowning he tried to get control of his heart rate before his heart exploded out of his chest.  
  
Emma sensed Brennan's fear it was like a knife threw the heart it shocked her and she stopped breathing for a second. She stopped walking and sat down.  
"Emma what are you doing?" Shalimar asked.  
"I'm going to help Brennan you two go ahead I'll catch up later."  
They nodded and made their way down the stairs to the room. Emma constrained trying to find Brennan then she found him. She felt his mind melt into hers and then they were drifting together on clouds.  
"Emma?"  
"Hey Brennan." She smiled. "I'm going to help you calm down." Then before he could say anything she shot images of birds flying and rivers and lakes and anything else that were calming. His heart rate dropped and soon it was normal again.  
"I have to leave now."  
"Why? I need your help. I can't do this on my own."  
"Yes you can. Your strong Brennan Jesse and Shal, are on their way to you try and make it to the front door." And with that she withdrew from his mind.  
  
* Shalimar hated other ferals. The smell the way they invaded her space everything about them was like a horrible dream. She could never image working with one. Growling she quickly flew down the steps catching the occasion smell of Brennan. Reaching the door she slipped in. The smell of another feral overwhelmed her. She crouched in a defensive position her eyes flashing she walked around the apartment. She smelt Jesse enter. He keep out of her way not wanting to invade her space. Good little boy. She thought. You don't want to be by me right now.  
  
* Amelia frowned smelling 2 mutant x team members in the room along with Brennan. A fourth was on the stairs near the roof. Smelling the air she could tell there had been another women here she wasn't sure if she was a mutant Amelia guessed she was. She preferred to play with her prey but with so many possible threats she got down to work. She had to find him, not only was her live on the line but so was her brothers.  
  
*  
  
Brennan was frozen with panic. He knew the assassin wouldn't stop till she got what she had came for and right know that would be him. He creep out of his hiding place. Staying with the wall he swiftly moved towards the front door. He spotted Jesse and sprinted forward.  
"Where's Shal? We got to get out of here."  
"Chill out, man it's only one mutant we can handle this easily."  
"No, we can't. She's powerful like superman powerful."  
"Why what's her powers?"  
"I don't know man but from what I heard Eckhart's scared of her. So she must be a badass chick. I'll explain later can we just go?" Brennan asked.  
Jesse nodded. "Let's get Shal, and get out."  
"I'll do it you go get the jet ready." Jesse nodded once more then turn and left while Brennan walked back into the lion's den.  
  
*  
  
Emma felt so many emotions she thought her head would explode. She had everyday emotion, greed, anger, envy, happiness, sadness, plus there were so many more but then she picked out 4 distinct emotion radiating off of 4 people which had to be the to her mutants she strong hit from them. She felt fear, absolute hatred, extreme worry or grief and happiness bordering on bliss.  
She got up and stumbled towards the jet firing up the engine up. Sitting back, waiting for the others.  
  
*  
  
Shalimar sensed Jesse leaving and Brennan moving around in the room. There were so many scents it confused her so she stopped and used her hearing. There were two people in this room both well-trained fighters and also possible thief's as they keep their footsteps light. They were close. Once sounded heavier, not as experienced probably the women.  
She walked towards the female feral softly as possible. She spotted Brennan crouched down by the entrance looking around. She walked further and spotted the female she was in good shape but Shalimar knew her weakness already. She was too self-assured. Grinning Shalimar creep up behind her. As she got ready to attack she was thrown into the wall. Disoriented she shut her eyes feeling someone kick her stomach a rib broke and she cried out. Standing her vision swimming she saw the feral. "But how?" "Your to slow for me." Then she lased out Shalimar blocking half the blows. Shalimar fell under the contast attacks. She knew what was coming the final blow that would cost her Brennan's freedom and possibly her life but it never came. When she looked again she saw Brennan fighting the feral. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter ?¿? : Revaluations

            Amelia wasn't going to lose this fight. She sent a high kick to his head. It connected and he fell to his knees. She swung her hand down in a wide sweep downwards when someone caught her hands. It was the female feral. She swiped her other hand back and catch her in the side of the head. She picked up Brennan when suddenly he threw his hands out hitting her shoulders she flew backwards. She frowned and got back. "Going to put up a fight, huh?"

            "We can help you…and your brother." He said she paused.

            "Help me with what? I am a devoted member of Genomex."

            "I don't believe you." Brennan said. He saw Shalimar getting up and waved her back.

            "Why?" She asked tipping her head.

            "Let's just say I have my Sources." She laughed.

            "Sita?" She stated. Brennan was taken back.

            "Maybe." Was all he said.

            "I can't leave even if I wanted to. They would kill him and then me."

            "But what if we could stop them and help you?"

            "You can." She growled at him her eyes flashing she leap at him grabbing his right arm she twisted it behind his back and pulled it broke he cried out in pain and his vision went black.

            Shalimar jumped and grabbed the women by her hair. "Let him go." She said pulling her hair. The other feral suddenly pulled free leaving Shalimar holding a hair full of hair in her hands. The she hit the far wall and sank into unconsciousness. 

            Amelia looked around the room at her captured prisoners. The female meant nothing to her just another problem but she had a feeling the Eckart would be pleased if she brought her but Amelia wouldn't. _He said only to get Brennan. Technically I am doing what I was told so…_ Knowing that if she left this girl here his partners would have a better chance at getting him back and with that thought she picked up the man that would be her and her brother's salvation and left.

~*~

            Emma didn't like what see was feeling there was confusion and hate but it wasn't being directed at anyone near here. She felt her teammates they were at a degree of peace and Emma found it unnerving. "Jesse we have to check up on them." She said walking out of the double Helix she walked down the stairs as a women with Bright fierily red hair stepped out. Emma got a hit off of her.

The same woman was standing over a stasis pod looking in at a person with the same red hair. She was at Genomex. Then a hand came to a rest on her arm. She turned around…

And Emma was forced from her mind so hard she had to grab onto Jesse to keep from falling down.

            "Are you okay?" he asked pulling her up right.

            "I think so." She looked at the women and then realized that she was carrying Brennan over her shoulder in a fireman carry. "Jesse look." She hissed. He did so and started forward. Emma stopped him. "Shal, what about Shal." Suddenly Jesse looked terrified. The women looked at them flashing her eyes to challenge them when they didn't Emma felt relief flow like floodwater off her. She nodded at them.

            "You'll other friend is fine just unconsciousness."

            "And you think that makes it okay to take him." Jesse said. "He didn't comment those crimes." The women smiled at him and send out her thoughts like an air plane taking off. Emma fell to the floor as everything rushed into her head. Jesse fell beside her.

            "Emma what's wrong?" He asked her. He turned to glare at the other women. She wasn't there. Unexpectedly a voice spoke in his head. _I'm sorry all will be explained._ Then Jesse looked down at Emma.

            "Go get Shalimar." She said gritting her teeth against the pain in her head.

            "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and stood up holding her head. 

"We need to get out of her and back to sanctuary immediately. Something interesting has come up." He nodded and got up to find Shal. 

"Do you need help?" He asked her again. Before going into the  room

"I'm not a delicate flower I can manage just go get Shalimar. She need's your…our help." And with that she turned and walked up to the jet.

~*~

Jesse knew something was wrong with Emma she wasn't acting right but as of right now he had his mind set on finding Shalimar. _In the back against the wall._ Came the same voice as before. He nodded and walked in to find Shalimar lying on the floor blood all around her.

"Oh God, Shal!?" He proclaimed. Running to her he grabbed her head. "Wake up, come on Shal, wake-up we need you help." She moaned and slapped his face.

"Glad to see your still the same." He said rubbing his check which stung.

"Get me out of here." She said trying to pull her self up.

"I got you Shal, rest you'll need your strength." He told her picking her up into his arms he moved to the plane.

~*~ 

Back at sanctuary 

Adam was waiting in the hanger for when they landed. Jesse walked off a few seconds later with Shalimar in his arms. Emma closely following behind. They quickly made their way up to the lab. After placing Shalimar down Jesse move over to Emma.

"I'm fine stop worrying and let's go get Brennan." She said from the table.

Emma spoke up for the first time since they got on the plane. "That might not be a good idea." Then she fainted. Jesse grabbing her before she hit the floor.

Adam jumped forward, helping Jesse to move her to the bed next to Shalimar's. "Did she get hurt when you two where out there?" 

"No she fell for so reason but don't know why." Suddenly she shot up, both men grabbing onto her arms to steady her.

"Emma are you okay?" Shalimar asked from the bed next to her. The young women looked over.

"I'm not Emma." She smiled. "I'm Amelia O'Leary." She said offering her hand to Adam. He looked at her his eyebrow raising up. "Okay." She said taking it back.

"Where's Emma?" Jesse said moving forward.

"Here, just a little buried."

"Why?" Adam questioned.

"I needed to talk to you."

"There are things called phones." Shalimar said standing up wincing at the pain in the back of her head.

"I know but I can't very well call one of genomex's enemy's." Shalimar sighed nodding her agreement.

"Fair enough." She said. "But taking over my friends body."

"True but desperate situation call for desperate measurers." She told them.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Adam said.

"I need your help to get my brother and myself out of the GSA." Shalimar growled.

"You took Brennan. TO GIVE TO ECKHART!" Shalimar screamed jumping up she moved over to the second bed.

"But I left you." She said calmly. "I left you so you could help your friends to get him back. Now are you going to listen to me or not, because I don't have much time left. This is very draining." Adam nodded and she filled them in.

An hour later Shalimar and Emma were sleeping in the lab chairs while Adam went over the plan with Jesse.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think we have a choice." Adam answered.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post but school has finally started up and all my teachers are trying to make up for the mouth we missed so the wrk load is three times as much but here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy…And pleae keep on Reviewing. J

Chapter 8:

      Brennan felt sick. He was in a cell with water up to his knees. they had taken his shoes, socks, and comring. The only good thing was the fact that they hadn't put in a sub-dovner governer. //Wanted me to suffer. Can't do that if I don't have my ablitles.// He swayed barely staying up straight. He reached for the wall and received a shock as he touched it.

      "Damn it Eckhert. Come in here and face me you spine-less basterd." The door swang open to reviel Mason Eckhert and the women that brought him in.

      "Mr.Murlray, a pleasre as always." Brennan growled and locked his knees. He'd be damn if he showned weakness in front of this creature. The two stayed well out of the waters reach.

      "What afriad of a small puddle of water Eckhert?" Brennan taunted him. He smirked.

      "I let others do my dirty work." Suddenly two men walked in the door and grabbed Brennan. A third man brought in a governer.

      "NO!!!" Brennan screamed. He brought the energy to his hands and fired it at the water. He'd die before they put on of those back in him. All the men including Brennan screamed in pain. The three falling into the water flopping like fish out of water.

      "Hurts, eh?" then Brennan's legs finally gave out. He sank down sitting in the middle of the water. He heard clapping. He looked up at Eckert.

      "Good. you're powers are growing. But please Mr. Mulwray save your strenght you'll need it." And with that he left with the women and three differt men came in to collect there fallen members. Carefully making sure they stayed out of the water they fished them out then left Brennan sitting in chest high water.

                        *

      Shalimar was fustrated. Adam had grounded her due to her ijures. She felt responsible for Brennan's Cature and now all she could do was wait around. //Or...// She actived the dojo simulater. Pulling up the file her and Brennan had been making she stepped into the area.

      "Computer active Program." A small jungle appered. She smelt the 'air' //Brennan// she moved deeper into the jungle that surrounded her. Brennan and her had made this for if they got bored it was their own personlitles and fighting skills scanned into the computer for one another to fight with.

      Shalimar smelt Brennan and three other people some GSA agents. The idea was that she had to first find Brennan then together they had to take out the Agents. When she ran this program she always felt calmer. Fighting side-by-side with Brennan always helped her calm down. Suddleny she saw him.

      He was standing beside a small river with just a pair of shorts on. He dove in the water quickly washing off all the sweat and dirt. Shalimar purred. Cathing herself she was shicked. //This is Brennan.// She told herself. //No it's a computer program.// the voice in her head told her. She shook her head. ADn walked over grabbing his clothes she was going to have some fun even if this wasn't the real Brennan. She hind the clothes behind a outcropping of bursh and sat down on the rock which had held his clothes.

      "Hey Bren, How's the water?" She asked as he broke the surface. he turned surprised, then smiled.

      "Hey Shal, the water's nice you should come in and join me."

      "You know how much i hate the water." She smiled, he grinned at her and made his way out. 

      "Almost as much as i hate it." He looked at her. " I think you need a hug."he told her as he began to drip off.

      "Brennan, don't you even think about it." She shouted as he rushed towards her. He laughed and swept her up into his arms.

      "Last chance to go freely."

      "Nope don't want to." She said crossing her arms. He began to walk.

      "Well guess what?" 

      "What?" She said

      "I just changed you mind." then he dropped her into the middle of the river. She can back up spitting water.

      "You're so going to pay for that." She told him as she grabbed his arm pulling him under. Knowing it was only a hologram and water didn't have the same over  powering effects as it would on the real Brennan. She held him under until he began to fight back. the played like this for about half an hour.

      Slowly they crawled out of the water and floped down on the bank.

      "Computer terminate GSA agents." Shalimar said under her breath.

      "Changes confirmed." Came back the digital voice. Shalimar relaxed back agaist 'Brennan.' She drifted to sleep.

                        ~*~

      When Shalimar woke up she smiled and curled around Brennan. He moved and she spoke up.

      "I wish I didn't have to leave." Shalimar said.

      "Then don't stay here with me." Brennan said.

      "I have to get back to work." She stood up and began to leave.

      "Shal,please don't go." He said standing up. He reached out for her hand. "I Love you." The Brennan image said. "It breaks my heart everytime you leave."

      "You do...it does." She asked. //This has to be true i mean it's his personlitly.//

      "Yes I do. i love you I have scine i first saw you." A tear ran down Shalimars cheek. "Why are you crying?" he asked taking a step towards her.

      "I'm sorry." She said.

      "For what?"

      "This...computer delete Shalimar/Brennan Program 001." Suddenly Shalimar was standing by herself on the dojo. The tears raced down her face.

                        *

      Emma felt overwhelmed. She had the sub-conueiess form of Ms.O'Leary in her head. Althought she had taken over her body Emma felt pity for her. to be trapped in genomex so she could save her brother.

      As she sat thinking about this she felt emotions ram into her. Pain,Love,Hatred, and grief. She took an involutry gasp, and closed her wyws sherching for the person or poeple connected to those feelings and she was shocked to find Shal and Brenn. She consintraied first on Shalimar. She was so sad but she also felt something else. It was the Love she felt. It was radiadting off of her in waves. Then Emma turned her attendance to Brennan he was in great pain and the hatred also flew off him in waves. It was almost to much but Shalimar's feelings of lovehelped even it out. Then Emma saw him, he was standing in a room with water up to his neck. he was fighting aginst the water but it countied to pull him under. He was losing the fight.

      "Oh- I think I'm going to be sick." She said as she broke the connection. She opened her eyes to find Adam and Jesse both watching her.

      "What is it?" he asked instaly worried.

      "It's Brennan and Shalimar.

      "What about them?"

      "There emotions. i don't have a good wall up their hard to block right now." She took a deep breath and imagened a wall surrouding her mind from the rest of the world.

      "Shal, fine." She told Adam and Jesse thier worry overpowering her shield. "Can you calm down?" She asked. "You two are giving me a headache."

      "Sorry." they mumbled. She slowly regained control.

      "Like i was saying." Emma began. "Shal's fine just Sad and frighten for Brennan. Not to metion angry she didn't get to come along"Emma said smiling at Adam. She didn't metion the love She'd talk to Shalimar about it later. 

      "And Brennan." Adam urged.

      "Well you know who ever scnie his powers have grown he's more sensitve to water right."

      Adam nodded fearing the worse.

      "Well from what i can get it they have him in a room somewhere surroded in water. he's in a lot of pain..." Emma paused. "And his hatred is." She paused again thinking of a way to put it. "It's painful." She finished.

      "When I get my hands on Eckert." Adam was interputed by Jesse who had went back to the controls.

      "We've reached the Agent recruminet facilty, and either the GSA has run into some money who there is a speacil VIP here."

      "Okay." Adam spoke up giving out commands, "land the plane on the roof. We'll go in. Don't forget it goes. Brennan first then Amelia and then finally we will go get her brother." They nodded. Jesse landed the plane and lowered the landing gear.

      "Let's go."  Jesse said.

A/N: Sorry it's not a real good cliff hanger but the next chapter you might want some rope for :) Also sorry it told so long hope it was worth the wait.


	11. Chapter 9: The End

Chapter 9: The End…

      Adam and the other quickly ran down the halls in search of Brennan. And with every passing minute they were more and more frighten for him. Jesse and Adam were far ahead of Emma.

      "WAIT!" Emma yelled just before the boys turned to corner. The two slowed then came to a stop. They turned around as Emma came up. She closed her eyes and 'drew up' Ms.O'Leary's mind and brought up the building plans."That's a deadend." She consentraced harder. "We need to turn left abiut 200 meters down this hallway." She opened her eyes and took the lead. "Come on we got to get this done." Adam nodded and fell in step behind her. 

      "Emma, do you know if Ms.O'Leary's brother is here?"

      "I think he is. I'm not sure. We will find out once we find her." They quickly made there way to the corrider Emma had spoke about.

      "Is this it?"

      "Yeah. Brennan is somewhere around here."

      "Okay let's get this over with." Jesse took the lead back and walked infront of the rest and sliped in and out of the doors. Coming back from one he began to complain. "This is taking to long and not to metion, I'll get a bit tried. Emma do you think you and what's her name can help out some here?" Emma nodded and snuk to the floor leaning against a wall. She closed her eyes and brought Ms.O'Leary's connicess back up to  the surface. Letting her own take the backseat she let go.

      Jesse watched as Emma relaxed and then her body became stiff and tesne agan. "Emma are you okay?" he asked as he moved forward her eyes shot open and Jesse regoniced the form of Amelia O'Leary he back step into Adam.

      "You need some help?"

      "Yes, we need to know where they are holding Brennan and we also need to know where you are and your brother is."

      "Brennan should be were I told you." She took a deep breath. "Unless he has been moved then we may have a small problem." She sighed. "The best thing I can say to do is that you might need to find me and then we can get him and my brother and hopefully leave." Jesse didn't like this one bit. He frowned and bit his lower lip.

      "Fine, we will get you and then you WILL help us find Brennan before we get your brother."Adam informed her. She nodded her head in agrement. She gave them her location.

      "It's a small 'room' if you want to call it that. I'll be there."

      "We will see you in five." Jesse said. She nodded and left go of Emma. Emma shuffed and then slowly came to. She yawned as she opened her eyes.

      "Did it work?" She asked as she covered her yawn. Jesse nodded and helped her get to her feet.

      "Ready for some real work?"

      "I was born ready." She said as she dusted off her jeans.

                        ~*~*~*~

      Amelia let go of Emma's body and quickly 'flew' back into her own. She picked herself up off the floor and glanced around. Nothing had fell over so everything was fine. Emma's sudden call had caught he off graud and she hadn' made it to her bed before she had so kindly passed out on the floor. She cracked her neck and sat down on her bed. Pulling her hair up into a bun she quickly changed into her off work clothes which were still to untight for her likes. Black pants and a white trutleneck top with a pair of white sneakers. She placed her other clothes in a hamper for cleaning and layed down on her bed. She carefully watched the door for any type of movement.

                        ~*~*~*~

      Brennan eyes were dropping. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep for a few hours. He was still sitting in the water and it had taken it's toll on him. He looked over at the door no one had entered since the last confratation with Eckart. He closed his eyes and unwillingly driffted to sleep.

      The two men that were just outside his door smiled. Their charge had finally fell asleep. They opened the door and went in with his new governer. One man held his head while the other placed the machine agasint his neck and pressed the trigger. They both grinned as the younger muntant screamed in pain.  He jerked out of their holds but didn't have enough strenght to hold himself up he collasped back into the water slipping under the surface. the two lackies just stood there thinking it was a trick until he didn't come back up to the surface.

      "Shit!" The first one said. They began searching for him. They quickly found him and bought him to the surface and to the side of the 'pond'. The second man ran and hit the the alarm for a medical emercgency. 

      "I can't find a pluse!" The first man said.

      "The doctor's on the way."

      "It will be to late."

      "Start CPR!" The man began to pump Brennan's Chest in a rush to get his heart beating. Suddenly Brennan's eyes opened and glared at the two men. Grabbing the man that was giving him CPR by the back of his head and pulling him to meet the floor Brennan rolled onto his stoumach and pushed up. He face the second man. He looked shocked and scared. Brennan took a step forward and decked him. Injoring the pain he ran to the door and stumbled out into the hall. He had to get out of here as fast as possible. And more then likely he would need his powers for that.

      "Damn." He looked around for a inclosed room. He saw a broom closet and ducked into it. Calming him self he raised his right arm and let his fingers find the governer once he made contact he lined up his index finger with the middle of it and charged up his powers. Pain shoot down his back. He bit his tounge to stop from yelling and closed his eyes. //One more moment.// He told himself. The pain suddenly stop and he felt his powers  tingling in his system. He smiled and slide down to the floor taking a deep breath. He rested his head against the wall. //Gotta get out of here. But first i have to get dry.// He looked around for some dry clothes. Finding none he lightly cursed well then he was just going to have to do this the hard way. He slowly opened the door and took a quick look. Two guards each with cattle prods. Brennan frowned he was in no shape to fight them he would just have to wait.

                        ~*~*~*~

      Jesse ran towards the door Emma pointed out. It was white just like the rest of the building. He slowly opened the door. To find a fist at his head.He began to phase before he stopped to think it over. The fist stopped before it would have came in contact with his face.

      "Do you greet everyone like that?" Jesse spat out at her.

      "Yes, better safe then sorry...By the way sorry." She smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

      "You have to take us to Brennan now."

      "Yes, please follow me." She exited her room with a small strap on backpack. She lead the way down a number of new halls.

      "Are you sure that Brennan is down here?"

      "He has to be this is the only hall they have for this type of training."

      "What training?"

      "Mutant rehablitation." She stated. She turned another corner. There were two guards.

      "Amelia, what are you doing out of your room?" One of the men asked and walked towards her to take her back to her room. He grabbed her arm. She hit him with her other hand. He loosened his grib and she spun out of it. Grabbing the cattle prod she hit him with it. He fell to his knees. The other man came up behind her. Jesse stepped in between the two and went intagable. The man's fist hit him and broke. Emma walked up to him and took the cattle prod and turning it around hit him with the handle.

      "Sorry." She told him as he hit the floor.

      "It's this door here." Amelia said opening the door she pointed to she called the other's over. She looked inside. "What....he's not here." Just then they heard two people. Turning around Emma found to people that looked to be medic's.

      "Who are you?" The tallest one asked the small group.

      Amelia stepped forward. "They are the newest recruts sent over for our use...Where is the person that is supposed to be in this room?" She asked.

      "We were called down here for a cartial arrest. The new mutant had been left in the water to long and when the two idots tried to but the governer in him he slipped under the water and stop breathing. Emma felt grief wash over her then stopped herself she won't have know if Brennan had died...wouldn't have she. The other's glance at her and she shook her head no.

      "Well then he couldn't have gotten far, start looking and don't raise the alarm yet. Eckart will have everyone's neck if he finds this out." The two medic's hastely agreed with her and took off.

      Adam glanced at Emma. "Can you get a hit off of him?" He asked.

      "I think so just give me a minute." She closed her eyes and let some of her barrier's drop. The few people around her overwhelmed her. "Please control your feeling!" She said. The feeling slowed but were still there. She went outwards. People...people she didn't know...only looking for one person...one...a friends...there she found him...She moved forwards blocking everyone else out. She pulled open the door. "Found him!" She said as she fell on to the floor. Rocking back and forth she tried to to get control back. After a few minutes she did and she looked up into Amelia's eyes. 

      "You did fine, better then fine you did great. You have Brennan you guys have to leave right now."

      "What about you're brother?"

      "I can find him all by myself. You have to leave." She pulled Emma to her feet. "You know the way out." She said pointing to her own head. Amelia handed her off to Jesse. "I'll see you later." And with that she turn and ran deeper into the building.

      "Amelia, No don't!" Emma yelled after her but all she could do was watch as the women ran away from them. Adam took Emma from Jesse.

      "You can protact Brennan more so then I can. Plus I don't think I can carry him the whole way." He helped Emma walked forward. "Come on Emma we have to get going." Adam said pulling her.

      "What about...Amelia?" Emma asked.

      "She made up her own mind you have to respect that, she'll be fine and hopefully so will her brother." She stumbled and almost fell her walls not built back up to what they were she was having trouble blocking out any type of emotion. 

      Jesse brought up the rear carrying Brennan around his shoulder's. "Brennan you need to lose some weight." He huffed to the injuryed man.

      " No I don't you just have to get some muscles." he said poking at Jesse's stoumach.

      "I like my abs that you very much."

      Emma picked that point to speak her mind. "Ummm....me too...." The three men looked at her. "What? I do." Then she went back to her half stubbling, half walking.

                              ~*~*~*~

      Amelia raced down the corridor.//Staus unit's...where are the Staus units?// she was reading the doors as she streamed past them. She turned on a dime when she spotted the one she need and turned around and burst into the room. //No guards...make's this even easyer.// She spotted the list by the door. Scanning it she looked for O'Leary. //There. K-7657// Just dropping the list she moved to the spot and looked in. There was her brother. She smiled and laied her hand on the top. she shivered his eyes were wide opened and didn't even blink. She shook her head and keyed the code to start the opening. She bit her lower lip as she waited. Then the top opened and a loud beep was sounded. Taking the top off she reached in and hit his face.

      "HEY!!!Lazy bones get up!" She shouted. His eyes blinked and she felt like crying she was so happy. "Come on we've got to move!"

      "Where?"

      "GenoMex. Now get up I have us a way out." He struggled to get up and get his body moving again. After a few minutes they were running down the halls. "We have to get to the roof." he nodded.

                        ~*~*~*~

      "Is the Helix ready to go?" Adam asked as he strapped Emma in.

      "Almost, one more pre-flight to run then we are good to go." Adam nodded and moved to the beds in the back. Strapping Brennan in so he would fall out he headed to his own sit.

      "Adam, Amelia and her brother is outside the Helix."

      "I'll let them in get us ready to go." He nodded and Adam ran to the landing bay and opened the hatch.

      "Get in!" He shouted. The two ran for two empty seats.

      "Okay we're ready to go." Jesse said as he began lift off. 

      "Okay then let's jet." Adam said taking his seat.

                        ~*~*~*~

      Pace...turn..pace...turn...Shalimar had the rounite down perfect. By the time the team had radio in saying they had BRennan the floor already had a deep hole in it and now it was twice as large. She tipped her head. That was the Helix. She ran to the landing bay. She sniffed the air. //FERAL// Her sense were alert. She growled and then smelt Brennan. She forgot all about the other feral. She ran onto the Helix and back to Brennan. Adam was already there unhooking him.

      "Adam is he going to be okay?" She asked helping him.

      "Yes, he's just ready drained and has a slight emblance in his electricty feed but both things can be fixed." Shalimar smiled in relief. 

      "I'll take him up to the lab."

      "Okay just make sure that he doesn't move much and get lot's of rest."

      "Will do Doc." She said and she pulled Brennan up she helped him moved just supporting his weight. "Come on we have some things to talk about." She said.

                              ^^^^^

                             2 weeks later

      "Just got another e-mail from Amelia." Emma called as she walked into the living room. Shalimar and Brennan were curled up in the large chair by the door whispering and kissing. Emma smiled they both deserved it. She walked over to Jesse and gave him a peek on the kiss. After her little slip they had a long talk together and found out that each of them thought the same way for each other. It was kinda like a fairy tale. She looked around Adam was working on a puzzle in the corner while the other's just enjoyed each other's company.

      "Yeah, how are they?" Brennan asked.

      "Good they both have jobs and are finally away from the GenoMex threat they are both happy and are playing on making this location their new home."

      "I'm glad. They deserve this after everything with the GSA I guess it would be nice to just relax."Jesse said.

      "And miss out on the fight...I don't think so. We'd all get bored silly." Shalimar informed them.

      "You're probally right but don't you every wish this little war to be over?" Emma asked.

      "I'm glad we have this war." Brennan said. The other's looked at him. "If the GSA won't have been then I wouldn't be here with my friends...my family...Each one of your are the best thing that every happened to me. i could list everything but as we don't have a million years I'll have to give you the cliff notes. Adam your my father. You have always been there for me and always will be. Jesse you're my main man, my bro I don't know where I would be with out you. Em, you're my emotions. When i can't show how I'm feeling you always help me. And Shal," he gave he a small kiss. "You're my rock. My other part. If I hadn't meet you I would never have known what it felt like to actually life." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you guys and I want to thank you for being there for me no matter what I have done or will do." He picked up the glass of wine he had. "To Family." he said rasing his glass. 

      "To Family." The others echoed. They smiled and all took a drink from their glasses.

FIN

A/N: Okay yes not the best ending ever but it kinda worked I thought it flowed with the story as Brennan was supposed to have done a buch of crimes...I hope that you liked the story and I want to thank(give reviewer names) for all there support and feedback and i hope to have another story out soon...Later Days :) 

Electricgurl


End file.
